Rocking stools are already known for example from DE 42 10 098.4-16, having a hinge-like arrangement between the seat surface and the base means. The base means in those stools is of the same kind as that found in conventional chairs, seats the like.
A disadvantage with the above rocking stools according to the state of the art is that, when the stools are moved, they cannot be pulled over the floor, but have to be lifted and carried.
Rocking stools are also known in which the base means has rollers. Although such rocking stools can admittedly be easily moved over the floor, they move considerably over the floor when the person sitting on the stool rocks.